A Whole New Life
by Normal Undefined
Summary: Lily Evans was an unpopular girl before Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, she decides her whole life can be different. First of the "Life and Love" octet!
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New Life  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any thing that you recognize, it belongs to the goddess of Fantasy.*insert drumroll* J.K. Rowling!  
  
Lily Evans was sitting up in her bedroom listening to music, hoping to drown out her parents fighting. She lifted up her earphone, heard the screaming of her father, and sighed. They seemed to be fighting a lot more lately. Lily was rather pretty, but no one ever noticed it. She never cared or pretended to care about her looks, she was always reading. She had chin length deep red hair and brilliantly green eyes. Unlike much of her family, she was rather short for an eleven-year-old. She was only 4'7" tall. Lily was short for Lillian, and she hated it. She was never popular, mainly because her thirteen-year-old sister Petunia loved to say that Lily was a freak for no reason at all. A lot of odd things seemed to happen when Lily was around, though. "Ahh! Get it away from me!" Lily heard Petunia scream. She sprinted from her bedroom to Petunia's room. She stopped suddenly at the sight before her eyes. There was an owl in her room, and it was carrying a letter. Petunia was running around trying to get away from it. She yelled, "Lillian Mary Evans! Why did you let an OWL into my room? You know I'm terrified of birds!" "I never LET it into your room," Lily said calmly, "I've never seen it before!" By this time, their parents had entered the room. Alexandra Evans looked confused, but Jeremy Evans gasped and all the color drained from his face. "Oh my gosh, Allie!" he cried, "Lily's a witch, I'm sure of it!" Lily said, "How do you know the letter's for me if you've never seen it before?" "Well," her father said, "My mother, your grandmother was a witch. In the attic, we have her letter to a school of magic. That letter, well, it looks exactly like the one upstairs." Lily gasped, then went over to the owl and untied the letter on its leg. She then opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 


	2. Running

Disclaimer-All except for stuff you don't recognize is sadly, not mine, but the great JK Rowling's *sigh*.  
  
"First year students will require: three sets of plain work robes, one pair of dragon hide gloves-" Lily read on when her mother cut her off, "Lily, I really don't think you should go to this school. I mean your father and I haven't even seen this place. You won't know anyone. At Colston, you would at least know Petunia and Sarah." Colston Academy for Girls was where Petunia and Sarah Dettonmeyer, their next-door neighbor went to school. To Lily, it was just another preppy school(not that I have anything against preppy schools, I go to one myself). She desperately wanted to get out of going there SOMEHOW. Petunia and Sarah were(in Lily's eyes)perfect for the school. They had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes and were cheerleaders. "Allie," her father said, "My mother, you know, was a witch who married a wizard named Gerald Evans. I am their only child, and I am what it called a squib. A squib is a non-magical person born to a magical family. I didn't know that magic could be passed through a squib." "You never told me that!" Alexandra Evans shouted, "Why didn't you tell me so I could be prepared in case we had a witch in the family!" Jeremy Evans shouted back, "I never knew until four years ago when my mother died! She told me on her deathbed, for heavens sake! I never thought that one of our daughters could be a witch!" "EXCUSE ME!" Petunia screamed, "Why didn't I get a letter too?" "Petty, you must not be a witch then. I'm sorry. I say that Lily should be allowed to go to this Hogwarts place." Lily grinned. She was finally getting away from her overprotective mother and her over lenient father who never got is way in his own house. But then her mother shattered her hopes. "Lily will not go to this school! And now, girls, it's time for bed. GO!" Lily was shattered. How could her mother, her loving mother, have done this to her? But then she straightened up. She was going to run away.  
  
Hee, I was gonna make a cliffy! But no, I'm too nice to do that!  
  
It was after midnight, and Lily was done packing. She figured that she could get to this Diagon Alley place in London from her home in the outskirts in about 4-5 hours. She had pretended to go to bed earlier, but she really lay low for a few hours, and then she began to pack. Very slowly, she opened her door. She crept into the hall, dragging her trunk Lily barely managed to get it downstairs without waking anyone up. Like a cat, she unlocked the door and stepped out onto the front step. She closed the door and sighed in relief.  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning and Lily had just gotten to the beginning of the Underground. Here Lily could buy a ticket and ride easily to downtown London. The stationmaster was a kind man who allowed her onto the train with no fuss about her being underage at 3 am. She stepped onto the train, huffing and puffing with the effort of dragging her trunk for three hours with almost no rest. She sat down and closed her eyes, and soon she was asleep.  
Hope you liked chapter 1! R&R please! It only takes 5 minutes of your time! *begs* 


	3. Meeting new friends

Disclaimer: Erica and Christine are all I own so far. All else belongs to the great JK Rowling *kneels and hails giant statue of JK Rowling*  
  
Lily woke up when the train was a few stops before hers. She looked at her watch. It was 7 am, which meant that she had been asleep for four hours. When she looked up from her watch, she nearly passed out. No one had been in her car before, and now there were eight others who had just gotten on the train. There were three boys and two girls, and three women who looked like their mothers.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes (now, who could this be? Hmmm, let's think.) "Oh, no, go right ahead." Lily answered quickly The group sat down and the polite boy asked, "I'm Remus Lupin, what's your name?" "Lily Evans" "The girl with black hair and blue eyes is Erica Potter (A/N- imagine a Percy-ish girl), the boy who looks like her is her little brother James, the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes is my twin Christine, the boy to my left with the long black hair is Sirius Black, and the mom's are Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin." "So where are you going? I'm trying to find a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. All I know is that it's in the center of London." Lily said "Man, we are too! That means we're all witches and wizards!" Sirius exclaimed "Yes, we are staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a week. Are you?" Erica asked. "I, er, don't know. You see, I had to run away last night." Lily confessed "Oh. Why didn't your parents let you come?" Mrs. Black asked. "My mom does like anything out of the ordinary-namely magic. My dad was a squib and she's not magic." "Wait a minute, did you say your last name was Evans?" Mrs. Potter asked suddenly. "Yes, it is Evans, why?" Lily replied, confused "Arielle(Mrs. Lupin), this is Jeremy's daughter! Do you remember Jeremy from down the street?" Mrs. Potter cried "Ah, yes," Mrs. Lupin grinned slightly, "I remember Jeremy Evans. He was my love in fifth grade. But he never noticed girls like us. He was popular, and was always around that Alexandra Tulesworth." "That's my mother!" Lily cried "So he finally married her. Do you have any siblings?" "Yes, I do, a bratty thirteen-year-old sister named Petunia. She goes to some preppy school called Colston that I was supposed to go to." "Oh, Lily," Christine spoke for the first time, "What house do you want to be in?" "What are houses?" asked Lily "Oh, right, you're a muggle born. Muggles are non-magic folk. Anyway, houses are where you, sleep and spend time doing homework and hang out with your friends. There are four houses at Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard workers, Ravenclaws are the smart ones, and Slytherins are power hungry. I've also heard they are all evil." Christine answered without taking a breath. "I think I'd like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw the best. What houses are you all in?" "Erica is a sixth year Gryffindor Prefect, and the rest of us are first years." James said  
  
They were finally at the station. Lily grabbed her trunk and they jumped off the train. Erica led the way for the three blocks to The Leaky Cauldron. There she opened the door to the dingy pub and held it wide. "What can I do for you today?" Tom, the innkeeper asked We just need rooms for the next week, we need five rooms." Mrs. Potter said while counting them "Oh, don't worry bout me," Lily said, very embarrassed, "I can get a room for myself." "Don't worry dear, it's the least I could do for Jeremy Evans' daughter." "Okay, rooms 11-16 are free." Tom said, and with that, he led the group upstairs.  
  
Lily and Christine were sharing a room. They chatted for a few hours, just basically telling about their whole lives. They were perfectly happy with the rooming arrangements. Sirius and James were right next to them, and Mrs. Lupin and Remus were on the other side.  
Bad place to leave a chappie, but I couldn't think of anything else. Next chappie- Snape, pranks, and shopping! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow 3 reviews. I'm amazed! Not such a great number, but this is my first story.  
Angelxd14-Thanks for your review! I read one of your stories, and I reviewed it! Can't wait for more!  
  
Lizmaurder4eva-you think like me! That was pretty much what I was planning to do. I know I altered it, but don't worry. I don't think it will be a love/hate. We'll see. It all depends on what the characters turn out like.  
  
Kawaiineko-hey! The next chappies will be longer, I promise! That was just warm-up for later chapters. Hope u review again!  
Click the little button down there! No! Not the "report abuse" button, the review button! 


	4. DivorceDiagon Alley

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.yadayadayada  
  
***Lily's parents***  
  
"Lily, Lily, its time to get your school supplies, get up!" Mrs. Evans called through the door at 9:00 am.  
  
When no one answered, Mrs. Evans opened the door. She had expected Lily to be dead sleep still, but she wasn't. Lily wasn't there. Mrs. Evans gasped when she realized what had happened. She screamed,  
  
"Jeremy! JEREMY!"  
  
***Lily and co.***  
  
At noon Christine and Lily went downstairs. On the stairs, they met James and Sirius heading down for (what else) lunch. James and Sirius pretty much ignored the girls, they were planning a prank on the whole Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, James," Christine asked, "What will the prank be this time- soap suds? Manure?"  
  
"We are so honored that you would ask us this oh-so-wonderful question, but we cannot answer," replied James, "That is classified information."  
  
"You were talking about pranks?" a voice asked from behind them, "I love pranks!"  
  
They turned around and saw a tall girl with blonde hair and light grey eyes. She was grinning ever so slightly, and she looked to be around their age.  
  
"Yes, we were," said Sirius, "And what might this charming lady's name be?'  
  
"I'm Sabrina Mirrelo, but everyone calls me Brina."  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes, I'll be a first year." Brina replied, her grin widening  
  
"Oh, my gosh! So will we!" Lily and Christine exclaimed together  
  
"I'm Christine Lupin and this is Lily Evans."  
  
"And those two boys are James Potter and Sirius Black." Said Lily  
  
***Lily's Parents***  
  
"Jeremy, JEREMY!" Lily's dad rushed into Lily's room. He took one look around, and jumped in surprise. What Alexandra hadn't noticed was a letter on the bed. It read:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Yes, I went to Hogwarts. You know I never wanted to go to Colston. Why force me? I don't know if I'll be back next summer. Don't come after me, please. I am eleven years old. I can take care of myself.  
  
I realize that you don't like magic, Mum. But I know I can become something here, unlike at Colston, where all they care about is science and technology. I hate both of those subjects. Besides, Petunia and Sarah would have done what they did at public school-said I was a freak for no reason.  
  
Dad, thanks for sticking up for me last night against Mum. I know that you had a big secret that Grandmum wanted you to keep. Don't fight with Mum too much. I want you to stay together. I realize that divorce may be inevitable, but try to hold it off for a little while.  
  
I had hoped that I could be a different person for several years. I had no friends, no matter what you thought. Hannah Gerek and Lacy Monroe were not really friends. I found out last year that they were telling all my secrets. That's not what friends do. I love you. I will not return for the Christmas and Easter holidays.  
  
Your daughter, Lillian Mary Evans  
  
"How dare she! I'm going to hunt her down!" Mrs. Evans shouted  
  
"Alexandra, this is YOUR fault! You were the one who said she couldn't go!" Mr. Evans yelled.  
  
"Excuse me! I never said that!"  
  
"Yes, you did! I clearly remember it, you LIAR!"  
  
"Lily is only eleven! She shouldn't be in London alone!"  
  
"I think Lily was right. A divorce is inevitable."  
  
Petunia, who had been listening at the door, burst in and screamed, "NO!"  
  
"Yes, Petty," said Mrs. Evans, "We are getting a divorce."  
  
"Why! Why can't you resolve all your problems?"  
  
***Lily and co.***  
  
Lily was eating lunch with Christine and Brina when a huge explosion went off in the Leaky Cauldron. Two boys ran over to the girls yelling,  
  
"It was you, wasn't it, Lupin!" the boy with greasy black yelled. He now had soapsuds all over his head.  
  
Christine could barely control her laughter when she said, "No, Snape, I think it was JAMES AND SIRIUS!"  
  
"Traitor!" James and Sirius' voices rang out as they had to run upstairs as Snape and the other boy chased them out.  
  
"So," Lily said to Christine, "How do you get to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Let me show you." They went over to Tom and asked, "Can you please let us into Diagon Alley. We don't' have wands yet, and-"  
  
"Say no more young lasses! Follow me!"  
  
They stepped out into the back were the dumpsters were and over to a brick wall. Tom tapped a few bricks, and the wall began to turn into an archway. Lily jumped backward, but Christine looked merely bored. They said thank you and walked through the archway to Diagon Alley.  
  
(AN- I'm skipping Gringotts cause it is unimportant to me)  
  
Lily and Christine left Gringotts and walked down the cobbled street to begin their school shopping. There were many odd stores around, such as The Ultimate Magical Joke Shop, Carrol bros. Candy Store, and Ovillander's Wand Store.  
  
"Let's get our wands. That way, we can complete our shopping tomorrow." Brina said.  
  
"OK." Lily said in awe.  
  
They stepped into Ovillander's. It was a rather musty shop, with darkened windows. There was no one at the counter. The wands were stacked rather haphazardly on shelves. Then they saw a ladder slide over to them with an old man on it.  
  
"I wondered when I'd be seeing you three here. Now, which arm is your wand arm?"  
  
"Left," Brina said  
  
"Right," Christine  
  
"Left," said Lily  
  
"All right. Now remember, you'll never get quality like Ovillander's. Ah, Ms. Mirrelo, you're first, let's see, how about, Dragon, heartstring, ash, 9 3/8 inches."  
  
Brina waved it around. Red and gold sparks flew from its end.  
  
"Ah, a wand on the first try! Now for Ms. Lupin! Hmmm, Unicorn hair, 7 ½ inches, birch"  
  
Nothing happened when Christine waved the wand. The same thing happened with many other wands, until.  
  
"Veela hair, 10 3/5 inches, oak."  
  
It worked. Now it was Lily's turn...............  
  
Yes, I'm evil, I know. But this was my longest chappie yet! Cliffies are fun.  
  
Tufgal96-Thanks for your comments.they will be useful.  
  
ILLusions-thanks for the praise!  
  
Rhiasa-not a new idea, but hey! I love reviews. They are a writer's glory. I think the same thing about the stories.  
  
Lizmaurder4eva- Yay! You reviewed again! You can tell that I liked ur idea, rite? I give you the credit for it.  
  
Fairy Dust Jamie Lynn- Thanks! The paragraphs are shorter, as I hope you noticed in this chappie! And the chappies will get longer too!  
  
Kawaiineko-thanx. I hate stories w/ grammar mistakes too.  
  
4 pages! Wow! R/R please! Flames will be used to burn old Voldie at the stake. 


	5. Getting ready to go to Hogwarts

A/N Yes I noticed that I spelled Ollivander wrong. I wasn't looking at the book at the time, and was spelling it by pronunciation. You all forgive me?  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own it.  
  
"Ms. Evans, let's see. How about Yew, 15 ¼ inches, Unicorn hair? Give it a wave!" Mr. Ollivander said, handing her the wand.  
  
Lily waved it around, but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away from her almost immediately.  
  
"Birch, 12 inches,"  
  
Nothing. Then,  
  
"Unicorn hair, 10 ¼ inches . Go on then, give it a wave!"  
  
Lily lifted the wand and began to feel a warmth spreading through her fingers. Red and gold sparks flew out of the end. Her friends clapped and cheered. Mr. Ollivander said,  
  
"Bravo! That will be seven galleons each, please!"  
  
They paid and left the shop. They decided to go to Florish and Blotts to get their books next. When they entered the shop, they ran into James and Sirius who were getting their books. They had already been to Madam Malkin's for robes. Sirius was trying to find the best place to throw a dungbomb. He found the spot, right on Snape's head. Snape began to dance and scream like a girl. Lily, Christine and Brina burst into gales of laughter, and Brina gasped,  
  
"That was *pant* brilliant! How'd you know where to plant it?"  
  
"Just a brilliant guess, my dear lady!" Sirius grinned "Did you hear how he screamed?"  
  
They finished their shopping that night, and Lily and Christine went back to their room. They would be going to King's Cross station to meet the school train the next morning. Lily sat writing a letter to her parents.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, How are you? This is my pet owl, Samwise. He's handsome, don't you think? I hope you aren't fighting too much, and that Petty isn't giving you any trouble. I met somefriends here in London. Do you remember an Arielle Lupin and a Fredrica Potter? I don't know their maiden names. They apparently went to elementary school with you. Well, they are witches also, and I met them and their children. There's Christine and Remus Lupin, they are really nice. There's Erica and James Potter(who is really cute), and Sirius Balck. He's the major prankster. I alsomet a girl named Brina. Her real name is Sabrina Mirrelo. I hope you are well. We leave here tomorrow morning to catch a train to school. Love you, Lily  
  
Samwise flew back less than an hour later with a reply. The black owl had the letter tied rather tightly to his wing. Lily opened the reply and read,  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
It hurts for me to write this, but you mother and I have just gotten a divorce, and your mother has moved out, to Germany, I believe. Petunia will be staying with me, and you wil be coming home to me in June. Petunia is very angry and will not talk to me, and has written your mother constantly, begging her to take her in.  
  
I do remember an Arielle Karutsky and a Fredrica Hill. They were very nice girls. I never really saw them after they went to school, though. Have fun this year, and keep writing! Your owl is very handsome!  
  
Much love, Dad  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry so short and delayed, but I was busy and needed to get this out.  
Fairy D. Jamie L. Amelia B.- Thanks for the comments (  
  
Kawaiineko- Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
LegalanGreenleaf- So right!  
  
Kitty- here it is!  
  
Lizmaurder4eva- Wow! You seem to really love my story! I'm flattered! *blushes*  
  
Angeldx14- aww! That's so sweet!  
  
Kaitie Bell- Lily had muggle money saved up from her allowance. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
16 reviews! Can we make it 25? I need that much before I'll post! *wink wink* 


	6. Train Rides, New Friends, and Sortings

Disclaimer: *looks at lawyers* Please? Can I own it? *Lawyers* NO!!!!! *sob* Fine! I don't own it! *goes off to grieve that she lost*  
  
There were some mistakes brought to my attention by Teigre. These HAVE BEEN FIXED! Thanks Teigre! )*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Lily woke up early the morning of September first. Christine was up, finishing her packing.  
  
"Morning Christine!"  
  
"Morning Lils!"  
  
They heard a knock and called, "Come in!" The door opened and it was Erica.  
  
"Christine, Lily, Mum says to be downstairs in five minutes."  
  
"All right, we'll be there!" they said as one. Two minutes later they were dragging their stuff down when James appeared on the stairs, for once not flanked by Sirius, but with Brina. He immediately grabbed Lily's stuff, but not Christine's.  
  
"Hey! What about me!"  
  
"Sorry! I bet SIRIUS will come get your stuff!"  
  
As if on cue, Sirius appeared behind them, and grabbing Christine's stuff, he dashed downstairs.  
  
"Ah, that's better," Christine grinned, "Sirius is such an idiot most of the time, but for once he was a good boy."  
  
"But he didn't come till James called, so he's not a good boy!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but at least he came!"  
  
They reached the parlor entrance without further interruptions. They sat down in this order: On the left: Remus, Brina, Lily, James, and Mrs. Potter. On the right: Mrs. Black, Mrs. Lupin, Christine, Sirius, and Erica.  
  
"Erica, will you PLEASE tell us how you get sorted?" James begged.  
  
"Nope. You aren't allowed to know. It's tradition."  
  
"Yeah, but can't you break tradition for once?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nope, it's against my moral beliefs."  
  
"So, who cares?" Remus inquired  
  
"I do."  
  
"And who else does?" Brina entered the conversation  
  
"Obviously no one. But that's beside the point."  
  
"Was there a point in the first place?" was Lily's interjection  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what was it?" Christine asked sarcastically  
  
"That I can't break tradition because it's against my moral beliefs?"  
  
"WHO CARES IF IT'S AGAINST YOUR MORAL BELIEFS?" the other six, who were fed up with Erica yelled  
  
"Children, children!" Mrs. Black cried, "Stop it! She can't tell what it is! So just lay off her!"  
  
The rest of breakfast went smoothly, as did the ministry car ride to the station. The drivers saluted to Mrs. Black, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Lupin, then hopped into the cars and drove off.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾ this way!" called Mrs. Potter  
  
"Platform What?" Lily asked Erica  
  
"9 3/4 . It is an all wizarding platform."  
  
They reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Erica, you go first. That way the others who don't know can see how it's done."  
  
"I used to know how," whispered Brina to Christine and Lily, "I have an older brother who graduated two years ago."  
  
Erica walked comfortably toward the barrier and walked straight into it. But what Lily saw astonished her. Erica was gone!  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"She's on the platform. Now just walk straight at the barrier. Best do it at a run if your nervous. Here, James will go with you." Mrs. Potter quickly answered  
  
James grinned as they began to run at the barrier. Just as Lily thought they would crash, she was on the other side.  
  
"Wow.." was all she could say at the large red steam engine.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." James grinned as Sirius and Christine ran though, immediately followed by Remus and Brina. The mothers came through a minute later.  
  
"Come on, let's get a compartment." Sirius called while looking into the train. They all ran after him.  
  
"Here's one!" shouted Christine  
  
They all tossed their luggage into it and went over to Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Lupin, and Mrs. Black.  
  
"Sirius Michael Black, stay out of trouble, you hear? If I get any letters home I will be sending you three Howlers!"  
  
"Thank you so much for everything, Mrs. Potter."  
  
"No problem Lily."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
"Love you Mum."  
  
"Love you too Christine, and Remus, BE CAREFUL!"  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
The whistle blew and the six of them ran to the train.  
  
"See you at Christmas!" they called as the train pulled away.  
  
They had been on the train for half an hour when there was a knock on the door. Lily got up and opened it. Standing there were a girl and boy who looked to be about their age.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl asked politely, "Is their any room left in here? There are no more seats on the train."  
  
Lily looked around and said, "I think so. We just put our luggage into the compartments, so there is space."  
  
"W-we d-don't w-want t-t-to b-be any b-bot-ther." The boy stuttered nervously  
  
"It's no bother." Sirius said, grinning his trademark grin, "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"We put on our robes before getting on the train, and our stuff is in another place." The girl answered as they sat down, the boy on the floor with James and Remus, and the girl sat on the empty seat next to Christine.  
  
"I'm Lillian Mary Evans, but you can call me Lily."  
  
"I'm Melissa Élan Taylor, but please call me Mel or Lissa."  
  
"I-I'm P-Peter D-Dean P-Pettigrew. J-Just P-Peter or P-Pete I-is f-fine."  
  
"Sirius Michael Black."  
  
"Remus Jacob Lupin."  
  
"Christine Jillian Arielle Lupin. Remus's OLDER twin."  
  
"By two minutes!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"James Terence Potter."  
  
"Sabrina Iliana Mirrelo, but call me Brina or die!"  
  
Mel was tall, around 5'5. She had chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. She was the tallest of the group. James as one inch shorter, and Sirius was half an inch shorter than him. Next was Christine, then Remus and Sabrina, then Peter, and one inch shorter than Peter was Lily. Lily hated being short because people taunted her and she couldn't reach anything high.  
  
About twenty minutes later, a witch with a food cart came by.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
"We'll have a bit of everything." James answered immediately  
  
"That will be ten galleons."  
  
James paid the witch, and took the sweets from her. He sat down and cried,  
  
"Tuck in!"  
  
They all tucked in while telling about themselves.  
  
"I'm a Pureblood, of one of the oldest families. My father is the assistant Minister of Magic, and my Mum owns a shop in Diagon Alley- an Auror shop." James said  
  
"What's an Auror?" Lily asked  
  
"A Dark Wizard catcher." Sirius replied, "My dad talks about them all the time. I'm also of an old Pureblood family, but definitely not as old as the Potters. I have a younger brother who will be going to Hogwarts in four years named Regulus.  
  
"I'm half and half," Sabrina said, "My mum's a muggle. She left my family when my brother Tristan got his letter. He's eight years older than me so she left us when I was three. My dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Office of Magical Creatures, and Tristan was just signed to the Chudley Cannons starting team."  
  
"Wait a second," James shouted excitedly, "Did Tristan play Keeper for Gryffindor last year?"  
  
"Yup. Best Keeper in a century."  
  
"He dated Erica last year! Mum and Dad didn't like that because he was two years older!"  
  
"Really! That's so cool!"  
  
"My father is half and half and my mom is Pureblood, so I guess that makes Christine and I three-quarters." Remus jumped in, "My father works at Gringotts as a curse-breaker, and my mum works at St. Mungo's as a receptionist."  
  
"Same as Remus."  
  
"I'm born from a muggle and a squib, so I guess I have a little magic passed through me. I think my grandparent's families were sort of old, though."  
  
"What are your grandparent's last name's Lily?" James asked  
  
"Evans and Veraton. Why?"  
  
Sirius and James exchanged looks.  
  
"Lily," Sirius began, " Evans and Veraton are two of the oldest wizarding families you'll find. There's a rumor that the Evans family is descended from Merlin himself. If that's true, then, well, you are very powerful. The Veratons are even older than the Potters."  
  
"Wow.."  
  
"I'm m-muggle b-born. N-not m-much e-else t-to s-say r-r-really e-except they are a-an a-author and d-doctor."  
  
The compartment door opened and a female voice said,  
  
"I'm Molly Stevens, this year's Head Girl. It is time to change into your robes."  
  
They heard footsteps walking away, and then the girls shooed the boys out and changed. Then the girls and boys switched spots. The train slowed to a stop and a Prefect opened the compartment door. They stepped out and heard a voice calling,  
  
"Firs' years! This way, don' be shy!"  
  
The speaker was a very large man. They eight-some walked over to him along with at least fifty others. They began to leave the platform and headed over to a cluster of boats.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!"  
  
The girls immediately grabbed a boat far away from the boys. The boat ride went smoothly, with everyone oohing and ahhing at the large castle they faced. When they got up to the doors, a tall, stern-looking woman opened them. Everyone's first thought was not to cross this woman.  
  
"In a moment you will past through these doors to be sorted," the woman explained as she led them across the large hall. "But before you can take a seat, you must be sorted." She opened the doors and led the first-years into the Great Hall. Heads turned as the first years entered. Lily hated being under that much scrutiny, but she just stuck close to Lissa, Christine, and Brina.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted."  
  
"Anderson, Aimee!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The ravenclaw table cheered as Aimee joined them.  
  
"Azerso, Jonathan!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius grinned as he walked toward the cheering table. Their banner was red with a gold lion on it.  
  
"Brat, Jessica!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Carter, Kevin!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Cazun, Zachary!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Devern, Elisa!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Edwards, Yvonne!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
"Been awhile since I've seen an Evans around here," the hat said in her ear, "You will be great you know, you can't be a Slytherin, you are muggle- born, Hufflepuff will never work for you, Ravenclaw will never help you, you are a true Evans, so you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall.  
  
Lily jumped of the stool to loud cheers from the Gryffindors. She jogged over to where Sirius sat and sat across from him to watch the rest of her friends be sorted.  
  
A few more names then "Horton, Emily-Kate" was sorted into Gryffindor. A few minutes later then...  
  
"Lupin, Christine!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily and Sirius jumped to their feet as Christine ran over to them.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
They cheered and clapped as Remus walked over to them. A few names later they heard,  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Mirrelo, Sabrina!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!  
  
They cheered happily as she joined them.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
Whispers of, "Potter, the assistant minister's son, James?"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James got the loudest cheer yet as he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
A few minutes later they heard,  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Yuck. Why does HE have to come here?" James groaned.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Snape sat down next to Lucius Malfoy. He had a sour look on his hook nosed face.  
  
"Taylor, Melissa!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
They all jumped to their feet and slapped Mel on the back as she sat down between Sirius and Lily. The sorting ended three minutes later with, "Zachins, Eric!" becoming a Slytherin.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
"I have a few announcements for this term! First is that Professor Dippet retired last summer to enjoy his last years. For those who don't know me, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, formerly head Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, and deputy Headmaster. The new head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster is Professor McGonagall, who was formerly my assistant. I am pleased to announce that she will be taking up the position of Head Transfiguration teacher!  
  
My next announcement is to the first years. The forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. Tuck in!"  
  
*(*()*)*(*)&(&(^*$%^&*($%^&*  
  
I deserve to be sued, I know. I had a slight case of writers block on how to make the chappie longer. Happy now?  
  
JewyChick: Yup! I love Lord of the Rings!  
  
NiaSphinx: It sure did! Thank you sooooo much!  
  
Sassy Chick: Aww! Happy now?  
  
Angeldx14: Really! I'm sooooooooo flattered that you love my story! Here it is!  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: she doesn't have a real opinion yet cause it doesn't affect her life right now! Thanks for the review! This is my first ficcie!  
  
Kawaiineko: Thanks again for your review. This one's long enough, rite? CU @ skool! = ^ . ^ =  
  
Rhysel Ash: Thanks!  
  
Love it? Hate it? Reviews please? 


	7. The first night, BreakfastHowler include...

* * *

DisclaimerIf I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. Catch my drift?  
  
I'm going to make this an octet, this being 1st year, the 2nd being 2nd, the 3rd being 3rd, etc. but the eighth story will be graduation through the Potter's deaths. Thanks to LotRGurl for the title of the octet, which is.... cue suspense music ... The Life and Love Octet!  
  
SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry!!!! I've had writer's block, and the only time I usually can write is during my 30 minute study hall right before lunch, and most of the time I have home-is hit with flying tomatoes ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!!!!!!! HERE YOU GO!!!!

* * *

The eight-some stumbled after a Prefect up the many staircases to Gryffindor tower. When they had finally made it up there, the group was in front of a large portrait of a very large woman in a pink dress. In about a minute, the portrait asked, "Password?"  
  
"Ifficlafere." The prefect replied, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a warm room with squashy red armchairs and a roaring fire.  
  
"Dormitories are up the stairs, boys on the left, girls on the right."  
  
Lily, Lissa, Brina, and Christine climbed to the top of the stairs, where there was a sign that read, "First Years". Inside the circular room there were five beds. Four stood with trunks at the foot, but were unoccupied. A girl of whose name Lily could not remember occupied the fifth.  
  
"Hi," The other girl said, holding out her hand to shake, "I'm Emily-Kate Horton."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Melissa Taylor."  
  
"Brina Mirrelo."  
  
"Christine Lupin."  
  
"I hope there are no mudbloods in this room, I just cannot stand being in the same room as them, honestly! My whole family has been in Slytherin for three centuries! I just know my parents will write to Dumbledore and force him to overturn my sorting." Emily-Kate sniffed, holding her blond head high.  
  
"We'll have you know, Emiliann-Katharinie Horton," Mel snapped, "That while none of us is truly muggle born, Lily over hear is half-muggle, half-squib, which means that she is half-blooded, because, as you should know, Emiliann- Katharinie, wizarding blood is passed through a squib."  
  
"So we have a squib-blood. How nice, stay away from me."  
  
None of the four girls wanted to sleep next to her, but as luck would have it, Lily ended up on one side and Brina ended up on the other. Brina grumbled for fifteen minutes about having to sleep next to, "a snotty, overbred brat of a pureblood family who can't seem to instill good values in their children", before Mel threw a pillow at her head.  
  
Boy's dormitory  
  
"Hey Sir! Think we should prank someone tonight?" James asked as they entered the dormitory.  
  
"Well, Jamesie, I WOULD, but I realized on the train that my mother had hidden my prankster's kit when I wasn't looking. Evil hag."  
  
"I'm guessing that you don't like your mom, then?" Peter inquired.  
  
James glared at him, "Peter, you really-""No, James, it's all right," Sirius cut him off, scowling, "I don't mind saying it. I do hate my family. I bet I'll be receiving a Howler during breakfast tomorrow!"  
  
"Why?" Peter asked, clearly in total confusion, "What could you have done on your first day that's so bad that she'd send you a howler?"  
  
Sirius laughed bitterly, "Why? Why, because I made Gryffindor, of course! The whole lot of them are Slytherin Purebloods! They hate Remus and James, James because his family doesn't care about 'purity of blood', but they tolerate him because he's pureblood! I don't really know why they hate Remus exactly, but I've overheard that it has to do with them being 'poor and unworthy of pureblood status'-no offense Remus-"  
  
"None taken."  
  
"My brother is practically their slave, believing all that rubbish! They've been brainwashing me for eleven years, and I HATE IT!"  
  
There was silence for a minute and then he continued, "And then there's all the talk of a new power rising against muggleborns. My parents are all for it. They don't want muggles to live! I just want them to leave the world alone! Muggles never did anything harmful to them!"  
  
The group stared at him. After five minutes, James said,  
  
"I knew you hated them, but never that much."  
  
"I tend to keep it to myself, because you never know when a cousin of mine is listening."  
  
"True, you do have a lot of cousins." Remus grinned, "But now I think we should sleep. We have class in the morning."  
  
And with that, the quartet climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The Girl's dormitory, the next morning  
  
"Christine! Wake up!" Lily yelled at 6:30 am. The lump on the bed next to her didn't move.  
  
"Christine Lupin! It is 6:30 am and you only have 25 minutes to get ready before we leave for breakfast, so if you want to go with us, get up!"  
  
"LILY!" Christine sprang out of bed and dashed for the bathroom, tripping over her blankets as she went. "Why didn't you call me earlier??"  
  
"Because Brina was in the shower, then that Emily-Kate girl, then Mel, and then me. We decided to let you sleep today, but not everyday. Tomorrow you will wake up at the same time as the rest of us." Lily said, while brushing out her red hair.  
  
Precisely twenty-five minutes later, the group ran into the boys in the common room. They walked in silence to the Great Hall, but as they reached the doors, Sirius stopped and pronounced, "Here is my doom. I accept my doom with honor. It was excellent knowing you, however briefly." They opened the doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where breakfast was waiting. They sat down, and within five minutes, over 100 owls swooped down from overhead. Lily jumped, no one had informed her of that. Sirius gulped as he saw a gray owl with black flecks clutching a red envelope in its beak swoop towards him. The owl landed and Sirius slowly opened the letter, which let out a loud scream, and then a shrill, horrid voice,  
  
"SIRIUS MICHAEL BLACK! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF BLACK! I KNEW WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TAKEN YOU TO THE WIZARDS CONVENTION! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD END UP BEING CORRUPTED BY HAROLD POTTER'S SON! THAT JAMES HAS LED YOU TO BELIEVE THAT BEING A PUREBLOOD IS NOTHING! IF YOU WANT TO GET SOMEWHERE, GO TO DUMBLEDORE AND PUT YOURSELF IN SLYTHERIN! IF YOU DO NOT, YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER! HE'LL NEVER DISGRACE THE BLACK NAME LIKE YOU HAVE DONE!" It let out another scream of disgust, and shriveled up. Sirius looked shaken, but said, "Well, that's it then. I won't be going back over Christmas, or Easter for that matter."  
  
"So," came a voice from behind them, "You aren't going to do as your mum says and switch to Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, 'Dromeda, of COURSE I am! I'm SURE Mother Dearest would be so proud of me."  
  
"Ah, Sirius, your sarcasm is failing you. But now Aunt Priscilla will have two of us to wipe off the tree. I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"And who, may I ask, is this?" Remus asked, "One of the infamous Black cousins?"  
  
"Technically yes," Sirius smirked, "But this one isn't like the rest. I'd hardly call the only cousin I actually like a Black, now would I? This, my friend, is Andromeda Black, a Gryffindor Prefect."  
  
"Much as I'd love to stop and chat, I have class to prepare for," Andromeda said, "And because McGonagall is walking this way with a bunch of papers, I would say that you do too." She walked off, rejoining a group of friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall was indeed coming up to the group, and she handed each student a schedule. James looked it over and moaned slightly.  
  
"What is it, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Double Charms first! And with the Slytherins! This is not good!"  
  
"Double Charms doesn't sound bad, but with the Slytherins does." Lily said, trying to cheer James up, but failing.  
  
"I heard from Erica that it is horrible! She said that we have so much homework!"  
  
"Oh, come off it James, it can't be that bad!" Sirius added, "Think how many pranks we'll be able to pull when we learn the charms! It'll be awesome!"  
  
James cheered up, and he asked, "Who is the Defense Professor this year?"  
  
"Someone named Adrian Darkhill, but I've never heard the name. I'm surprised at you, James, your father is the Deputy Minister of Magic, and you don't know who a teacher is?" answered Christine.  
  
"Well, sorry if my dad doesn't let me listen in on his official conversations!" James snapped, "It's not like he's going to tell me anything!"  
  
"Did you say that the new professor's last name is Darkhill?" Mel hissed suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Christine, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I thought I had heard the name before." Mel answered, but Lily noticed that her face had gone dead white.  
  
"Why'd you ask who the Professor is for this year?" asked Brina.  
  
"I should think you know, considering that you had a brother here." Answered James.  
  
"Well, guess what? I don't know! So why don't you just tell me!"  
  
"Sheesh, don't get your knickers in a twist! I asked because there are rumors that the position is jinxed."  
  
"Jinxed?" inquired Lily, "How is it jinxed?"  
  
"No teacher has been able to hold that position for more than a year, ever since Hogwarts was founded."  
  
"Wow..." breathed Lily. She hadn't realized how much there was to learn about Hogwarts and the world surrounding it. She couldn't wait to begin. The bell rang, signaling for every one to go to class. The girls were more excited, and luckily, they managed to find the classroom with little trouble. They sat near the middle of the room, and the rest of the class filed in. Tiny Professor Flitwick began calling role, and when he called "Sirius Black!" The door banged open again, revealing the four boys, each red and winded.  
  
"Here, Professor!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"You're late, boys. I'll excuse it for the first day, but for no more."  
  
The boys took the only empty seats, which were next to the girls. Lily leaned over and asked, "So where were you?"  
  
"Got lost. And then James decided to plant a dungbomb in Snape's bag." Remus replied with a small grin.  
  
"Today," Professor Flitwick said cheerfully, "We will be learning a simple charm called the Scivolata Charm. This charm causes an object to glide about two feet across any surface. The charm is simple, but the wand movement is a bit more difficult. It is a loop, a diagonal line, and then another loop. Lets practice. Loop, diagonal, loop. The incantation is Scivolata. Ready?"  
  
"Scivolata." The class answered obediently  
  
"Very good," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Now, who would like to be the first to try and glide their books across the table?"  
  
Four hands went up, Lily's, Sirius's, Remus's, and Snape's. "Miss Evans, you will go first. Everyone else, kindly put your books under the table. Ready, Miss Evans? One-two-three-"  
  
"Scivolata!" Lily said while doing the proper movements. The books, as if they were being pulled, glided two feet and stopped. The Gryffindors cheered, and a few Slytherins looked mildly impressed. Snape said silkily from across the room, "I'll go next, Professor, if Evans can do it, I know it can't be that hard."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked taken aback, but he agreed. Snape rose and, "Scivolata!" Like Lily's, his books glided the two feet, and he smirked toward her.  
  
The rest of the class was devoted to everyone else trying the charm, and Remus was the only other person who came anywhere near performing it correctly. The girls all moved it a few inches, and James and Peter couldn't move it at all.

* * *

OMG!!!!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO HARD TO WRITE!!!!!  
  
Thank you for waiting, I have been forced to write coughmcgcough, and I hope this was somewhat worth the wait!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Shadow on the Wall: Sooo sorry it took so looong. Miss ya!  
  
Sissy-6: Thanks! I won't let it go so long, I promise.  
  
M: You might be on to something there!  
  
Fairy D Jamie L and Amelia B: Here you go!  
  
August 'Roxy' Taylor: I try to make them longer. Writer's block is a killer, that is why this one is so short even after a year.  
  
Teigre: Thanks for pointing that out! Miss you too!  
  
Manda: Right now!  
  
Kawaiineko: Another person I miss! I think I fixed some of that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews this, I don't like to beg for reviews, so I will just hope! 10 points to anyone who guesses the language that the charm learned in class is in! 


End file.
